


Son of Mine

by rotsq



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, Exhibitionism, M/M, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsq/pseuds/rotsq
Summary: This could either take place in TSSM or in the silver age University roommates era, both are perfect for my weird Norman/Peter/Harry fucked up love triangle that is just Harry getting cucked the entire time.Also dedicated to my friends who gave me the idea.Non-Beta'd and it's 4am so will fix later.
Relationships: Norman Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Son of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This could either take place in TSSM or in the silver age University roommates era, both are perfect for my weird Norman/Peter/Harry fucked up love triangle that is just Harry getting cucked the entire time.
> 
> Also dedicated to my friends who gave me the idea.
> 
> Non-Beta'd and it's 4am so will fix later.

It was another day in the office. As per usual under his internship with Mr.Osborn, Peter had begun to spend free hours in and around Oscorp and doing various duties. While he was never given enough to really qualify the experience as having a job, it was enough that he always went home with new and practical knowledge. Occasionally said knowledge would lead to a fight with a supervillain but that was also part of beig a New Yorker.

(Even if the Normans tendency to piss off and associate with seemingly every supervillain in town didn't help that. Peter sometimes wondered how he seemed so perfectly able to trigger multiple descents into supervillainy through attitude alone.)

Peter was seated near Norman's desk, the man in question working just on paperwork today. Truly the amount was never enviable and seemed to go on endlessly. As soon as one page was done, some worker would drop off five more (before running off like they were going to die if they stayed a minute longer than needed.)

"Peter." Norman said calmly, snapping his fingers to get the boys attention. His pen and paoerwork were put down and forgotten.

He looked up from his own school work, "Yes Mr.Osborn? Need sonething?"

"Come over here."

With some confusion, Peter set aside his own material and walked over. Norman sat leaned back, his hips slightly parted as he looked the boy over.

"I'm having some trouble focusing today. Tell me Peter, have you...done anything with your classmates yet?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's nothing go be ashamed about if you have or haven't. Lord knows I need to listen Harry's whining about his failures constantly. It's a simple question."

Score more points for this guy being weird, Peter thought. "I....have. But I don't see why we need to talk about it."

"Then this will be easier. I need some stress relief and you're here. I want you to bend over that desk and we'll take it from there. If you don't want it then you can go sit down and we'll forget this happened, for now.

"Just don't keep me waiting."

* * *

Harry could hear the noises coming from where he sat in the living room. Of course the one day he decided to actually wait for his Dad to come home so they could spend time together, he was actually in his office getting "work" done.

Harry pretended not to notice, but it was blatantly obvious that Norman enjoyed bringing home the occasional boytoy on the days when what looked to be borderline supervillain mafia members weren't over trying to get business deals. He somewhat understood, after all his Dads obsession with public appearances had led to enough beatings and verbal abuses that even he didn't try to do anything beyond date a normal, somewhat high standing girl. But this was too far, it almost felt like Norman was TRYING to annoy him at this point.

Harry got up from his seat, walking with purposeful steps over to the slightly cracked office door. Weird, Norman never left things open. Though once he moved closer and peeked in he knew why.

Peter (why was he here?!) was bent over the desk, shirt pushed up and pants down as Norman thrusted hard. Each one seemed to shake the desk itself, but despite this Harry could easily make out the words being uttered now.

"M-Mr.Os-nngh-born!"

"Now son, we talked about this." Another thrust, this time so hard Harry saw a lamp nearly topple over.

Peter flushed harder, embarassed but somehow willing to give in. "Yes dad-hhhh-dy."

"There's my boy. You're such a good son, Peter. Daddy loves it when you take his cock so eagerly."

As he said this, Norman saw Harry peeking through, and gave him a smirk so smug there was no way the situation wasn't planned.

This was too much to deal with right now. The behaviour, the fact that it was Peter, and WHAT were those "son" comments?! Harry back away from the door, walking back to the living room and turning the volume up on whatever film he had put in.


End file.
